


So Close

by esajhime



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esajhime/pseuds/esajhime
Summary: Danny and Suzy are in a happy BDSM relationship, with Danny being the sub and Suzy being the dom. They make a deal one day that Danny can't cum until midnight, and Suzy just gets to increase the pressure more and more throughout the day.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published! Hopefully the first of many. Enjoy :)

“So Danny, do you remember the safe word?” Suzy purred, rubbing her hands down Danny’s bare chest and tangling her fingers into his scant chest hair.  
He blinked as he processed what she asked, trying to ignore her fingers, and mumbled “Unicorn…” She hummed in approval and slid her hands down his body to hook into his boxer’s waistband. “What a good boy, let’s get this party started.” She slowly slid his boxers down, inch by inch, and connected their lips. Danny brought a hand up to caress the side of her face and pull her deeper into the kiss, resulting in her pulling back and stopping her hands.  


“Remember the rules, Danny. You can’t touch me, only I can touch you tonight.” He groaned and brought his hands down, tangling them into the bedsheets and leaning back to prop himself up on his elbows. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, pulling his boxers down ever so slowly again. He laid all the way back at her command, and raised his hips so she could pull off his boxers all the way. They slid down his legs quickly, then they were off and Suzy’s hands were on his cock, pumping and stroking. Danny turned to muffle his groans and sigh into a pillow next to him and Suzy giggled softly, releasing his dick to wipe her hands off on the covers of the bed.  


“I want to hear you, baby. Don’t bury your face in a pillow. Let me hear you lose yourself to me.” She said softly, running one hand over her black panties and another just underneath her bra to rub at her nipples. “Touch yourself for me, Danny. No cumming.”  


Danny brought his head from the pillow and looked at Suzy. She was gorgeous, on her knees and running her hands all over her soft and warm body. He sucked in a breath as she ran her finger through her slit, then watched keenly as she sucked that same finger into her mouth. A moan escaped him and his hand went automatically for his cock, stroking similarly to how she did, feeling the heat drip and puddle throughout his body, centering in his stomach.  


Suzy grinned at him and placed her wet finger on the very tip of Danny’s cock, rubbing around the tip, causing Danny to shut his eyes and grab onto the bedsheets, and then tracing down a vein onto Danny’s balls. “How close are you, sweetheart? I want to keep this going for a while.” She murmured, leaning forward so her head was close to Danny’s. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. They were full of mischief and playfulness and he longed to kiss her deeply. But he couldn’t touch her.  


“I’m so close. God, I’m so close. A couple of strokes.” he admitted, almost embarrassed. She’d already been teasing him for hours before they had even gotten close to being naked, and he’s had a raging erection almost all day. “Well, we can’t have you blowing any time soon. It’s hardly midnight.” Danny’s gaze turned to the clock in on the bedroom wall, which read ten p.m. He groaned and shut his eyes again. They had agreed that he wouldn’t cum till midnight, and he was really starting to regret that.  


“I’m gonna go get some toys, sweetie. Do you have a preference, or a limit?” Suzy asked gently, smoothing his hair back and removing her finger from his balls. “Not… not that I can think of. My brain’s pretty fried right now.” He chuckled and she laughed with him understandingly.  


“Well, you know the deal, just let me know if something is a no-go.” And with that, she hopped off the bed and walked to the chest sitting at the end of the bed. She opened it and peered inside, pulling out a variety of items.  


“We have nipple clamps, a cockring, vibrators, strap-ons- I’m definitely using that-” she said, “good old rope, etcetera, etcetera.” She laid her selection out on the bed. Danny was trembling with how close he was and none of the things alarmed him, so he said “I think any of those are good tonight. At least for now.”  


Suzy smiled and pushed the toys into a pile in the center of the bed. “Well, since you need to get your mind off of cumming, let’s give these nipple clamps a go.” Danny shuddered at the thought. He was well-acquainted with them, and the constant pain they provided. Suzy straddled his torso and rubbed his nipples for a bit, getting them perky so that she could clamp them. Danny leaned all the way back and relaxed into her ministrations, knowing he’d be begging for them to be off soon. His muscles tensed as he heard her open one of them and pull at his nipple, then felt the clamp close down on him. She repeated the process on his other nipple, and he moaned as both his nipples were attached by a thin silver chain that she pulled on lightly, just to put some pressure on his nipples.  


“There’s a good boy. How do you feel, do your nipples feel good?” She asked, tugging again at the chain. He moaned and keened into the burst of pain and pleasure, nodding his head quickly and patting her thigh twice, a signal that he was alright. She smiled as she watched him, trapped beneath her lovely pale thighs and trying so hard not to masturbate. “You’re being so good. Would you like some help not touching yourself?” She got up and grabbed the rope from the end of the bed. He nodded and brought his head up to gaze at her like a lost puppy.  


“Please” was all he said, swallowing hard, grabbing onto the bedsheets and twisting them, trying not to jack himself off or play with the clamps on his nipples. She motioned for him to sit up and he did, whimpering as his leaking dick slid against the silk sheets. Suzy crawled behind him and positioned his arms behind his back, crossing his wrists and doing a simple knot to prevent him from using his hands at all.  


“How are the restraints, baby? Too tight, too loose, or just right?” He tested the bonds, making sure he had enough room but not enough to pull himself free of the knot. They held firm and he said “they’re perfect”. Suzy crawled to the end of the bed again and grabbed the cockring. “You know where this goes, don’t you, you smart boy.” Suzy asked him. Danny nodded, swallowing in anticipation, and spread his legs for her. She hummed in approval and slid closer to him, taking his dick in one hand and sliding the cockring onto it, rolling it gently over him and then underneath his balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! It's a cliffhanger, but I plan on finishing it in another segment soon :) I wrote this as part of a 30-minute exercise with one of my friends, where one of us gets to choose writing parameters (scenes, au, setting, stuff like that) and then we just write for thirty minutes within the parameters set. Please leave comments and a kudos if you liked it! If you have any suggestions for stuff you want me to write I would love to hear them.


End file.
